Danger, Wet Floor
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: It all started with Daichi's attempt to make things easier for him to understands, which leads to Tyson's and Kai's nightmare...


**I do not own Beyblade, only this fanfic and it's plot. If I did, then it won't really turn out to be as good as it had been, because all the characters might be traumatized for things that I had planned for them...**

...

It all started with Daichi's attempt to make things easier for him to understands, which leads to Tyson's and Kai's nightmare.

* * *

"Oh, it's you..."

Daichi watches the object in front of him with a tense focus. Armed with one hand holding his bey launcher, he walks towards the thing before pointing at it.

"I don't really get it why the janitor had to put you here; the floor isn't even wet or dirty!"

The yellow sign stands motionless as the red-haired beyblader continues to give death glares. Written in front of the sign was, 'Danger: Wet Floor', in bold black letters. Daichi threw his glance at the back of the sign, only to find that, as he had expected, the floor is clean and almost sparkling.

The boy then let out a sigh, "I'll never understand how things in this place works, and it's all too complex. Well, better get going or the old woman will start to nag over and over again..."

He was actually about to leave when, in a sudden, he stops. Daichi looked around, as if to make sure that he was alone, and return to the place where the sign is. The red-haired boy take out a small packet of ketchup sauce from his pocket, and starts to leave a long-red-sticky trail behind it.

"That should do the trick," he told himself, "This thing now has something worth to warn!"

Feeling satisfied of what he had done, Daichi happily left the place.

* * *

Hilary let out a sigh, "Well, that was one heck of a battle. They all look so strong and fought hard!"

"It is an international championship after all, that's what they expect from the beybladers, of course!" Kenny chipped in, as both of them were heading to the team's waiting room. "But, everyone seems getting better and have improved from the last time I've seen them."

"Talk about championships, where is Daichi?"

"I have no idea..."

Hilary's phone suddenly rings. She took it out and read the text. "Kenny, could you take a picture of me?"

The boy stops and made a face, "Take the picture yourself! I thought your phone can do a selfie?"

"Yes, but I need you to take my photo with the background! It's for my mum; she wants to make sure that I'm not lying to her about this..."

Kenny scratches his head, and he took the phone from her.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

"Kai, get back here!" shouted Tyson. He knows that he can catch Kai up if he chases the two-toned blue haired beyblader, but the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys won't let him do it. Tyson can't get through the 'human-chain' form by those Russians, especially when it came to Spencer, who is currently holding his huge arm in front of the Japanese boy.

He needs a good explanation, not some insults! Why Kai left the team and joined Blitzkrieg Boys? Why now, if the two-toned haired had those chances coming to him before the championship starts? But, what did Kai answered to his questions? He called his team pathetic! At least, if Kai gave the reason, he would not be so angry and shocked like this.

Tyson groans slowly. 'I have got to speak with him!' Tyson glares at Tala, Bryan and Spencer who are standing in front of him. Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. A thin smile appears at Tyson's lips and the navy-haired beyblader is very sure that his plan will work!

Suddenly, Tyson ran towards the Russians. Spencer quickly grabs Tyson's shoulder, trying to hold him back, but the big guy didn't realize he had fallen for the boy's trick. The navy-haired suddenly grips Spencer's hand tightly, sank his teeth and bite hardly at Spencer's skin as if he was about to cut the big Russian's vein.

Spencer yelled in pain, and spontaneously pulled his arm from the smaller beyblader. Tyson quickly took the opportunity; he storms pass through Tala and Bryan, who are still stunned with the Japanese beyblader's sudden action. The navy-haired boy manages to catch the last glimpse of Kai's white scarf before he turns left. "Wait, Kai!" shouted Tyson. He followed Kai and turns left. Tyson quickly saw Kai walking, and ran pass a yellow, 'Danger: Wet Floor' sign at a full blast.

"Hey, you stop right there, Hiw-AAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly the holder of Dragoon almost lost his balance, but when he stood up, he accidentally step on a long trail of red liquid-like substances, before end up sliding forward really fast. Tyson waved his hand frantically and the weird part is...he somehow didn't face-planted to the ground...

"ARGHHHH!" the navy-haired beyblader let out a shout, which manage to attract Kai's attention.

The two-toned blue haired guy stops walking and look behind. He opens his mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance...

...when Tyson throws his arms around Kai and _his lips came crashing at Kai's opened mouth._

Both of the boys fell, and they stared at each other with their eyes that look like it was about to pop out from the sockets. Sweats start to appear at Tyson's forehead, while Kai looks like he was about to faint right instance. Tyson opens his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, he felt someone or something is standing behind him.

Slowly, Tyson look behind and almost scream in terror when he saw Tala Ivanov and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, staring at them with his mouth open. An anime sweat drop appears at the back of his head. "T-Th-this...I-it-it's not l-like-like...Aargh!" Suddenly, the navy-haired beyblader jolts up and points at Kai.

"THIS MEANS WAR, HIWATARI!" he shouted before ran away as fast as his can.

* * *

Hilary and Kenny stared in a total disbelieve at what they just have witnessed. The young brunette blinked several times, before finally overcome the shock and look at her friend.

"Um...is it me or did Tyson and Kai just...kissed?"

Kenny remained silent, which worries the girl. "Kenny, are you okay?"

"That's not the thing you should worry about..."

"Why is so?"

The spectacled boy turned around, and handed the iPhone to her. His face looks pale...well, more like he was about to throw up.

"I think I just took a photo of them doing it, and sent it to your mum..."

* * *

**See what I mean? Well, just let me know what you think about it.  
**


End file.
